


Baggage

by sulkysheep



Series: Gutters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Good content, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Short, Sleepy Dean, but dean’s smooshed face makes him feel better, castiel is :(, hmhm finally something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulkysheep/pseuds/sulkysheep
Summary: Castiel knows what he is - one too many suitcases of baggage, a bit too heavy on the eyes, a bit too weary on the heart.





	Baggage

Castiel knows what he is - one too many suitcases of baggage, a bit too heavy on the eyes, a bit too weary on the heart.

His feet are a bit too weary on the stairs, a trudge and drag, the sound carrying throughout the room. The railing is smooth under his palm, worn from years of use. He shrugs off his coat when he reaches the bottom, the quiet slip of it off his shoulders no louder than a whisper. As he walks softly down the hall, he can feel the thrum and clicks from the pipes under the floorboards, held together by nothing but bolts and sigils.

He opens up his bedroom door, and his face softens. 

The room is completely barren, austere and devoid of anything personal.

However, Dean has made himself at home at Castiel’s desk, his cheek pressed against the wood, his light snores hushed like slipping fabric. His arms are folded under his head, hands clasped together in a small gesture of comfort. 

Castiel gently coaxes him over to the bed, like a ship coming to shore after a storm, Dean mumbling _what’s_ _  happenin’  _ into Castiel’s shoulder. He’s warm as Castiel folds him under the sheets, and his heart feels a bit lighter, with a little less pull on his mind. 

After all, luggage is easier to carry when there's two people involved.

**Author's Note:**

> look, another.  
> if you’re wondering how I’m posting all this in one day, it’s because I’ve been writing obsessively for the longest time and we’re just lettin’ it all out, folks.  
> :)


End file.
